The present technology relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging apparatus, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing the solid-state imaging apparatus, and an electronic apparatus that can prevent the accuracy of autofocus (AF) from decreasing.
In recent years, there has been known a solid-state imaging apparatus which performs a phase difference detection and AF by providing a phase difference detection pixel in which a part of a photoelectric conversion unit is light-shielded in an imaging element (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-160313). The AF by means of such a phase difference detection method is superior to AF by means of a contrast detection method in the past in that a high-speed AF operation is possible.
The phase difference detection pixel for realizing this high-speed AF operation includes a function of selecting an incidence angle of light entering an image surface and receiving the light (hereinafter referred to as an isolation capability), and generally isolates and receives light entering from a left side of a pupil surface and light entering from a right side of a pupil surface by a light-shielding film provided on an upper layer of the photoelectric conversion unit, so that a focus position is detected.